Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos
by Otaku12FT
Summary: Natsu esta durmiendo una noche en la casa de su compañera de gremio, Lucy. Pero por ciertos casos esa noche ocurrirá algo que para la maga estelar resultara algo incomodo... One-shot NaLu (Primer one-shot en esta pagina, gracias por leer) Rating "T" por si es necesario.


**Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos**

Como era la costumbre… cierto peli rosa se encontraba a horas de la noche en la casa de su amiga, la maga estelar, pero en este caso decidió quedarse a dormir solo una noche en la casa de su querida amiga Lucy. Al principio Lucy se enojó mucho por tal idea que le propuso Natsu, pero al final, rehusada tuvo que aceptar.

Como Natsu denominaba la cama de Lucy como "muy cómoda" decidió dormir en ese lugar, mientras Lucy se las ingenio y con unas cuentas sabanas hizo una pequeña cama en el suelo, mientras Natsu dormía de lo más cómodo en SU cama, ella debía dormir en el frio y duro suelo, eso no era justo para ella.

A horas de la madrugada el Dragón Slayer estaba moviéndose por toda la cama, daba una vuelta… después otra… y así sucesivamente. Hasta que de repente de un golpe despertó de aquel "sueño". Se agarró la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-"Solo fue un sueño…"-susurro mientras volteaba a ver a su querida amiga, Lucy-"Que alegría…"-

¿Se preguntaran donde esta Happy? Bueno, nuestro querido minino decidio quedarse solo una noche en el gremio, para estar más tiempo con cierta gatita que le traía loco. Bueno volvamos al tema de Natsu, de repente el escucho unos pequeños ruidos que provenían del piso. El bajo su mirada y pudo ver que Lucy se había despertado, mientras la rubia se sobaba su ojo, en un bostezo logro decir:

-"¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?"-le pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-"N-no es nada… solo sucedió algo y me desperté"-

-"¿Pesadillas?"- le pregunto como se ella adivinara las mentes.

-"No, no fue eso…"-Natsu trataba de ocultar la verdad-"Oe Lucy"-llamo la atención de su compañera.

-"¿Si?"-

-"T-Te molestaría si… ¿Durmieras conmigo?"-pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Q-Que cosas dices N-Natsu?"-pregunto Lucy entre tartamudeos.

-"S-Solo por esta noche, y te prometo que no te molestare…"-Lucy empezo a pensar sobre la propuesta que le dio Natsu.

-"¿Enserio?"-asintió con la cabeza-"Bueno si es por esta noche, no creo que haya problemas…"-acto seguido Lucy se colocó de pie, se arregló su cabello y se colocó al costado de Natsu en la cama. Ya que la cama de la rubia era algo "pequeña" estaban algo juntos pero eso no les incomodaba para nada ya que bueno… ¿Son amigos o no? No debe haber problema en ello.

-"Ahora si… Buenas noches Natsu…"-dijo Lucy rápidamente para después darle la espalda a su compañero y acostarse para dormir.

-"Buenos noches Lucy"-después de decir ello, Natsu imito lo que hizo su Lucy y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Lucy entreabrió sus ojos, estaba algo incomoda en la posición que estaba y quería acomodarse un momento.

Pero lo que la quieto se sus pensamientos fue sentir algo que la hizo sonrojar demasiado. Sentir aquella mano del Dragon Slayer debajo de su blusa que en ese momento llevaba puesta, estaba pon medio de su ombligo, se sentía tan cálida, era una sensación única; La cual podía ser obvia ya que él es un mago de fuego ¿Qué se podía esperar?

Lucy muy exaltada solo pudo quitar la mano de Natsu de la posición donde se hallaba esta y en un susurro le empezo a hablar:

-"Natsu… despierta, oye Natsu"-pero era imposible, Natsu se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

Lucy se sorprendió al oír lo que obtuvo de respuesta de parte de su compañero.

-"L-Lucy… por favor… nunca me dejes…"-Lucy se sorprendió al oír lo que había dicho.

**-¿Esta soñando conmigo?-**se preguntó así misma Lucy.

Nastu sin previo aviso volvió a la posición de antes, ósea, volvió a colocar su mano a cierto lugar donde se encontraba, Lucy no hizo fuerza alguna, seguro para ella se sentía muy bien. De repente no se percató que la mano de cierto peli rosa estaba bajando ah cierta zona intima de la maga estelar.

-"N-Natsu…"-lo estaba llamando Lucy pero era imposible, el no hacía caso.

La mano de Natsu se "coló" debajo del pantalón de la chica, cerca de esa zona húmeda de Lucy, eso hizo que Lucy soltara unos pequeños suspiros.

-"Natsu…"-soltó un pequeño gemido, que para Natsu, lo cual estaba "dormido" no logro escuchar.

Así Lucy pasó su noche, con cierta mano de su compañero, en cierta zona ya húmeda de ella, Natsu cómodamente durmió aquella noche al lado de su mejor amiga.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0~**

Cierta rubia había abierto sus ojos gracias a los molestos rayos del sol que la molestaban. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, Natsu se había dado la vuelta, ósea ahora le estaba dando la espalda ambos, ella se sentó en su cama con sumo cuidado para no molestar a su compañero de cama.

-"¿Lucy?"-pregunto Natsu, al parecer ya había despertado.

-"Natsu… que bueno que despertaste…"-

-"¿Se puede saber qué horas son?"-pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Lucy.

-"Es aun temprano"-le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-"¿No tienes la hora verdad?"-Natsu dio en el blanco.

Lucy solo se le cayó una gotita.

-"Natsu…"-Lucy llamo a su compañero algo apenada.

Natsu solo dio la vuelta su cabeza para quedar mirándola, pero de repente sin previo aviso Lucy se acercó rápidamente al rostro del peli rosa, dándole un tierno e inexperto beso de parte de ella. Natsu se ruborizo un poco, quedándose con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, pero el solo correspondió aquel tímido beso.

Después de separarse, Lucy volteo su mirada sonrojada.

-"E-Espero que lo de anoche no lo vuelvas a hacer"- Natsu solo sonrió ante ese comentario.

Lucy se colocó de pie para ir al baño y prepararse para ir al gremio, estaba a un paso de entrar al baño, pero ella se quedó parada un momento para susurrar unas dos palabras:

-"Te amo"-después de decir eso se encerró en el baño.

Natsu sonrió, por que en verdad el oyó perfectamente a la rubia, se recostó en la cama, pensativo. Gracias a aquella pesadilla logro dormir con su amada Lucy.

En verdad aquella noche ¿Él estaba consiente? ¿O esa fue su intención desde un principio? Solo Natsu Dragneel lo sabe muy bien…

.

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**Antes que nada hola, mucho gusto y les agradezco de ante mano por ser aquellos primeros lectores que se pasan por mi primera publicación en esta página, ósea fanFiction. Asi mismo pedir perdón por la mala readaptación y mala ortografía si se halla.**_

_**No tengo la más remota idea de por qué mi primer one-shot es muy ¿subido de tono? Naa… no lo creo. Pero bueno como soy primeriza en esto de escribir tengo algo de miedo por saber que opinan sobre mi primera publicación. Enserio me alegraría si me dejan un review con su opinión, quiero saber si debo mejorar en la manera de redactar o demás.**_

_**Estaría muy agradecida si me dan sus opiniones. Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

_**Atte.**_

_**Otaku12FT**_

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


End file.
